powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CSH(comicchat)/Deaths Prince/Character Sheet
Name: Leo Raven Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Aliases: Dark Fate, Death's Reign, Bringer of Death Species: Demon Quotes/lectures: "You are smart to defy death, but no matter how fast you run, I WILL ALWAYS CATCH UP!" "I am still young as I'm no king yet but with the power I hold I may as well take over, you see not the way I see you see the way they want you to see but if you overcome the temptation, life will no longer matter you may succumb to death." Motto: Welcome to the realm of death Likes: Death, Power, Pain, Suffering, Surfing,Eating Dislikes: Life, Grass, Weakness, Light, Physics Powers And Abilities: Matter Absorption - Due to living in the demon realm he was bestowed with Matter absorption as one of his many powers, he uses this to keep his power level up if he stops absorbing matter his power eventually runs out but as he spent time absorbing stars he won't need it. Restrictions: Can only absorb matter in space or other realms not on planets. Can't absorb matter from a living creature. Vector Manipulation - Also bestowed to him in the demon realm he uses this to move amazingly fast and block attacks he uses this as his main source of attack in an actual fight. Demon Physiology - he uses his semi-demon semi-human form as his prime form although he does have a full human form. Teleportation - uses this to travel far distances like planets and galaxies. Restrictions: takes three - four seconds not instant. can be interrupted. Possibility Inducement - This is what he uses to defy our human laws of physics as in his realm he can fly but on Earth he can not, unless he makes it possible. Fatal Touch - This is his way to peacefully bring death to those who are nearly dead. Immortality - As he is The embodiment of death he can't die. Birthday: June 9th Hobbies: Surfing, Bringing Death, Eating Age: 19 Values: Power Power leveling: Power/Strength - 70/100 Character Scaling - Tier 1 - Hyperverse level) Fighting/Combat - 12/100 He has mastered 2 fighting styles: Krav Maga Karate Intelligence - 55/100 very intelligent and to add to that intelligence, he knows every death that has occurred giving him a death sense. Persuasion - 100/100 Energy/Mana - Depends on how much matter is absorbed. Origin: When Leo's father The Great King Of Death '''Had learned about a demon born in the '''Demon Realm ( happens once in three billion years) but he had heard that this one was a special because he was born a semi-human semi-demon being who was a close descendant of death he was then adopted in to the Raven family tree and grew among one brother Kyle Raven, who were always engaging in competitions as to who was stronger in pure physical combat but each time Leo one flawlessly each time without a scratch at around the age of 12 their powers starting to manifest one power by one at the age of 14 they began to disperse Kyle going to different dimensions to conquer and send angels to their death and eventually became the ruler of the 15th dimension. While Leo left to the Milky way Galaxy to absorb matter from stars and nebula's. After meeting again with Kyle in their current age they had full-blown fight that shook the Omniverse even The Great King Of Death and The Great Queen Of Life knew that the two were fighting and every other being in existence also felt it. After the events Leo was called back to the Demon Realm and was giving a certain destination to deliver death to after rejecting the offer he says he will destroy earth if he is sent to that sector. To his father earth was the perfect battle ground to watch his demons battle, but in the threat he sees opportunity, and asks him to wipe out the population on Earth which he refuses and they meet half way to deliver death instead and they make the agreement and Leo signs an ancient demon contract to settle the matter. Upon returning to the Milky Way He absorbs one small star as he goes to Earth as he knows Earth is a weak planet compared to him and even thought of absorbing the matter within Earth but refrains as he knows his father would banish him to '''The Void. '''After about three months of bringing death on Earth Kyle had returned to the Demon Realm and later left to Earth to see Leo, Refraining from fighting Kyle leaves after saying hi and Leo returned to his job. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet